How did I end up with her?
by celeste carla
Summary: Touya woke up in a different environment with Nakuru.


A/N: to all you guys and gals who reviewed my first txn fic "FRENZY". Thank you very very much.

xYuuYanx - glad you liked it.

xPinayAngelx - thanks. I was also glad it did not turn out ooc.

mysteriol - super thanks for dropping by and reading my fic. I am very flattered by your review truth be told I so love your stories.

Soul Raker - thank you for liking my fic.

lonelysis2007 - I got my idea through that advertisement. thanks for reading.

Again, thank you very much for reading. hope you like my next fic.

* * *

"How did I end up with her?!"

A txn fanfic by Celeste Carla

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY WILD IMAGINATION. PLEASE DON'T SUE. THANK YOU.  
**

One morning Touya woke up with a start because he felt someone was giving him butterfly kisses all over his face. "What the?!" that someone was about to plant another kiss on his cheek when he abruptly stopped the lips from touching his cheek. He got up immediately from the bed and was about to scold the 'kisser' and boy! was he surprised to see the offended and startled Nakuru.

"What's wrong with you?! I always wake you up this way." She was insulted by Touya's action and found herself almost into tears.

"Sorry." _What in the name of all that's holy is happening?! Why is she here in my room?_ He looked around him and saw an unfamiliar room. _Where am I?_

He was about to say something when a cute little girl probably about two years of age jumped out of nowhere, clung to his neck and kissed him on his cheek whilst adorably smiling.

"Good morning Dad!" Touya was shocked for the third time. _Dad?! The little girl just called him_ _Dad!_ "Good morning mommy!" the little girl went to hug Akizuki. _Did she just called Akizuki mommy?! What is happening here? Is this a sick joke?_

The kid definitely has Akizuki's spunk but she looks like a little female Touya.

While going downstairs to the kitchen, he had Nakuru on his back whilst carrying the little girl. When they reached the dining table Nakuru jumped gaily from his back and took the little girl from him and put her in a highchair. After she settled the child on the chair, four eyes stared at him.

"What?" he asked whilst rolling his eyes.

"We're hungry and we're waiting for you to cook us breakfast."

". . ."

"We both want strawberry pancakes and chocolate pancake for you."

"Why do I have to cook for you, Akizuki? I am not your slave." He said grumpily.

Her eyes widened. "It's been three years since you called me Akizuki and I missed it" She then pointed at the white board while smiling "you always cook breakfast, silly! Don't tell me you forgot about it."

SCHEDULE OF COOKING:

BREAKFAST—TOUYA

LUNCH—NAKURU (",)

DINNER—TOUYA

Sighing defeatedly, he proceeded to cook breakfast. His body moved automatically as if it was his routine to do these things for them. He cooked, ate, got ready for work, kissed the baby and Nakuru and left after saying goodbye.

() () () () () () ()

At the office whilst working he kept on thinking about the morning scenario. He was wondering why was he doing all of Akizuki's biddings and not complain? Why was he sharing a room and a house with her and the baby? Whose kid was it? Is it his? Why does he feel at ease with them? Why did the baby somewhat looks like them–like him and Akizuki mixed up?

At the corner of his eye he saw a picture of a happy trio but the picture was blurred. His head hurts whilst thinking about it. He went home with a torturing migraine. Nakuru opened the door and smiled at him. Suddenly a ball hit him and he fell flat on the floor head first.

() () () () () () ()

When he opened his eyes he saw a sobbing Nakuru on his chest. "Thank God you're okay. It's been four hours since you we're hit by a ball. I am so worried about you."

He sat up and dried Nakuru's eyes and gave her a hug. "Don't cry, Nakuru you're wetting my shirt. Come on, let's go home."

"Ah Touya! Glad to see you alive. You were hit by that ball pretty hard during that soccer game." Yukito said and was eyeing Touya's arms on Nakuru.

On the way home they met Sakura, Syaoran, Mei ling and Tomoyo. His sister was shocked to see them walking together in peace. Touya was holding Nakuru's hand like he was afraid that she might get lost or something.

As Touya was beginning to start a 'stare fight' with Syaoran, Nakuru kissed him on his cheek and went to the direction of her house. "Goodbye Touya see you tomorrow."

He felt incomplete now that she was not at his side anymore.

"Oniisan, let's go home." Sakura said after she said goodbye to her friends and Yukito.

Touya thoughtlessly followed his sister home thinking of the bizarre thing that happened. On his bed that night, he came up with the conclusion that Nakuru and the baby is just a dream—a blissful dream which he hoped will happen in the near future.

FIN

* * *

A/N: please R and R. Sorry for the wrong grammar.


End file.
